perjalanan yang panjang
by yowarul
Summary: ketika Karin dan Hitsugaya menjalani kehidupan di luar negeri. warning! OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Perjalanan yang panjang © Yowarul :)

Karin's POV

"Hei, Karin!" Toushiro menyapa.

"Ya?" jawab Karin heran.

"Aku rencana pergi ke Universitas Amerika," jawab Toushiro yang ragu-ragu.

"Ha? lalu apa maksudmu?" jawab Karin yang masih bingung dengan maksud pria itu.

"Aku..aku ingin kamu ikut. Ayo! bareng aku ke Amerika," pandangan Toushiro melayang ke langit.

"Eum.. aku pikir-pikir dulu, ya," Karin menjawabnya dengan nada yang bingung.

**Di rumah...**

"Ayah, Yuzu.. aku rencana pergi ke Universitas Amerika," Karin yang sambil memakan masakan Yuzu.

"Oh, tidak.. putriku sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang akan meninggalkan ayahnya,"Ayah Karin melaporkan ke foto Istrinya tersayang.

"Pergi sama siapa ke sana?" tanya Yuzu yang khawatir. Sang Ayah bangkit dari lukisan Istrinya dan duduk dengan wajah serius.

"Oh,itu... mungkin sama Toushiro," jawab Karin yang ragu. Isshin mengeluarkan aura panas dan pergi ke kamarnya sambil membawa lukisan Masaki.

"Boleh saja!aku setuju banget, dekat-dekat dengan dia,ya," kata Yuzu yang melihat heran ayahnya .

"Apa-apa'an sih.. dia hanya mengajakku untuk pergi ke Amerika" bantah Karin.

"Wohoo! Karin, jangan terlalu rendah diri. Itu hal yang sangat luar biasa romantis," Yuzu yang menolak pendapat itu dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

"Ha? aku dengannya hanya berteman, itu saja," jawab Karin simpel.

"Kau yakin?" Yuzu menyakinkan

"Ya, begitulah tapi aku berharap ada perubahan," Karin memperbaiki kaus kakinya sebagai alasan agar wajah tomatnya itu tersembunyi.

"Lebih baik selama kau ke Amerika sering-seringlah menelponku agar ku beri petunjuk supaya bisa dekat dengan dia," Yuzu menawarkan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Karin.

"Um. Ya..yaa..aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Daaa..," jawab Karin pamit.

**Kamar Karin**

'Huwaa! kenapa aku harus menjawab itu sih ,gawat! padahal aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak,' Karin yang sedang gelagapan atas ucapan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aah! aku lupa beres-bers baju!," Karin pun segera kelemari pakaiannya. "Aah! aku lupa menelepon Touhiro!" setelah mengingat hal itu ia segera meninggalkan pakaiannya yang berada setengah jalan menuju koper.**  
><strong>

"Hei, Toushiro aku ikut bersamamu," kata Karin yang menelpon Toushiro.

"Oh. Baguslah..," kata Toushiro lega.

"Eh. Siapa saja yang kamu ajak?" kata Karin yang penasaran.

"Kamu," sejenak dari kedua pihak tidak terdengar suara.

"Selain aku?" Karin yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Barang-barangku" sekali lagi terdengar suara hening itu.

'Geez, apa dia bercanda!'

"Orang yang kamu ajak selain aku?" Karin ingin memastikannya.

"Tidak ada," Toushiro menunggu jawaban dari Karin terlihat dari nada bicaranya.

"Ha? Kamu gak bakal dimarahin pacarmu? " Karin kebingungan akan hal itu.

"Pacar? Yang mana?" Toushiro menyerngitkan keheningan menghantui pembicaraan mereka.

"Si Momo." Karin yang memecahkan suara jangkrik tersebut.

"Oh, aku sudah putus dengannya," suara nada Toushiro terdengar mendapat intinya.

"Wuih, gak apa-apa tuh si Momo? Trus gak dimarahin orang tuamu?" Karin menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Gak tuh,sebab aku bilang bakalan ke Amerika bersamamu selama 2 tahun dan akhirnya Momo minta break, aku bebas, hohoohohoo…. akhirnya," Toushiro dihinggapi kemerdekaan.

"Ah… …begitu," Karin sempat ternganga mendengar hal itu.

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu malam ini tolong beritahu aku di Universitas mana,agar aku segera mendaftar,"

"Oh,itu tidak perlu. Karena aku sudah mendaftarkan namamu,"

"Makasih Toushiro!"

"Besok aku jemput di depan rumahmu jam 7 telat bangun,"

"Iya-iya, tunggu dulu! Aku masih mau nanya,"

"Aduh.. besok aja deh.. aku mau istirahat," Toushiro mulai mengumandangkan suara menguapnya.

"Piiiiip—piiiip—piiipp," suara dari handphone Karin.

"Yahhh, telponnya di matikan, capek deh..umm.. sebaiknya aku menghubungi Ichi-nii," kata Karin.

"MA'AF NOMOR YANG ANDA HUBUNGI TIDAK DAPAT TERSAMBUNG,"

"Yah...putus, tapi kenapa sih, hati ini dag-dig-dug mulu bawa'annya?,"

"Karin-chan jangan tidur dulu ngobrol sama aku ,yuk!" ajak Yuzu dari pintu Karin.

"Ada apa sih? Aku mau istirahat buat perjalanan besok,"

"Perjalanan atau kencan..?" kata Yuzu sambil cekikikan.

"Huss! Aku mau istirahat," Karin yang menolak.

"Karin-chan pintunya bisa roboh, loh," kata Yuzu sambil ketawa.

"Geezz, malah bikin aku kepikiran. Oh,iya! baju!" Karin segera mengisi kehadirannya diantara para bajunya yang tadi setengah jalan menuju koper.

Dengan cepat Karin mengambil koper dan memberesi baju dan buku kecilnya.

'Duh, ternyata ada untungnya juga aku belum tidur, tapi sekarang udah jam?' Karin mendelik ke arah jam dindingnya ternyata sudah jam 1 pagi."Kriingg!kring!".'Itu bunyi telpon atau alarm sih?' apa pun itu sangat mengganggu pikir Karin.

'Karin! Angkat telponku dan segera bangun!' didapatinya sms dari Toushiro.

"Wa! Kesiangan," teriak Karin yang bangkit dari peristirahatannya.

5 menit pun siap sempurna, dengan wajah tanpa riasan tapi semangat yang luar biasa dan barang-barangnya.

"Ma'af..ma'af Toushiro!" ucap Karin sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah,saatnya berangkat," Toushiro segera mengaitkan barang Karin ke mobilnya.

"Uhm.. Karin-chan selamat 'belajar'" kata Yuzu sambil memberi kata kutip "Tolong jaga Karin ya,"

"Aku tidak perlu dijaga!" bantah Karin.

"Sampai jumpa Yuzu,pesanmu kuingat," kata Karin yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Karin! Cepat pulang,ya!" teriak ayah kurosaki itu dengan badan yang tidak terurus akibat memikirkan kepergian Karin.

"Sudahlah pergi ke sana untuk belajar dan semoga aja ada perkembangan lainnya hihiihihi…," kata Yuzu yang asik dengan pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Karin pun berangkat, setiba di bandara mereka langsung naik pesawat.

"Oi,biarkan aku duduk di samping jendela dong," Karin menyipitkan matanya.

"Ogah," Toushiro tidak mengindahkan perkataan Karin.

"Apa? Olga? kamu suka dengan artis Olga? aku juga loh, dan tahu gak dia itu penyanyi juga. Aku tahu salah satu nyanyiannya. Aku nyanyikan ...,"Toushiro menarik Karin yang berdiri sambil berdiri itu dengan tangannya dan memindahkan posisinya ke samping jendela.

"Kamu itu selalu saja membuatku kerepotan," bisik Toshiro ke telinga mungil Karin. Karena Karin merasa jaraknya begitu dekat cat warna merah terlukis diwajahnya,ia pun segera memalingkan muka dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sekitar 30 menit telah berlalu. Keheningan diantara mereka berdua pun -gerika Karin yang terburu-buru mengefekkan Toushiro untuk khawatir. Karin yang pergi toilet itu menimbulkan keresahan yang kuat dan kebingungan, apakah dia sakit atau dia memang kebelet buang air. Apapun itu, hal itu sudah membangkitkan dirinya.

"Gezz, sejak kapan aku jadi begini?" kedatangan Karin di jawab oleh goyangan pesawat. Cepat tepat Toushiro yang handal akan keahliannya itu segera menangkap Karin dan menaruh sebuah kantung muntah ke mulutnya. Dan gol! Karin merasakan kemenangan atas peperangan yang dia alami oleh mulanya itu. Setelah menyelesaikan bisnisnya itu, segera ia mengeluarkan tissu dan mengelap akibat dari kemenangannya itu dari mulutnya dengan wajah yang lega dan pingsan setelahnya.

"O-oi,Karin!" Toushiro menyahutkan kekhawatirannya dan menggenggam wanita itu kedalam pangkuannya. Selama pesawat meneruskan perjuangannya, Toushiro pun tidak kalah. Ia dengan lembut mengoleskan minyak kai'-kai' kekepala Karin, dan menggumamkan "Kenapa gak bilang sih kalau kamu itu punya mabuk kendaraan, jadinya tadi aku sempat mengira kamu sakit perut dan semacamnya,".

Karin pun bangun dari kenyamanannya dan mendapat semangatnya kembali.

"Oi,oi apa maksudmu? tadi'kan aku telah menyatakan ini selalu saja berfikiran aneh, tapi terima kasih karena minyak yang baunya aneh itu dapat membangkitkan semangatku."Suara Karin melembut ketika mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama, lainkali jangan membuatku sekhawatir ini," wajah lega dan senyuman dan hangat Toushiro terukir. Karin segera mendapati raut wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama di sekolah saat bersama Toushiro.

"T-toushiro, sebenarnya aku suka banget sama... minyak yang kamu berikan tadi itu," warna merah jambu itu hampir tercoret di wajah Toushiro tapi segera pupus karena kalimat Karin tapi ketika mendengar kelanjutannya ia tersenyum.

"Hahaha,pastinya. Itu'kan diambil dari nenek yang ada di Indonesia. Gak semua orang loh yang bisa dapat minyak kayak gitu. Benda ini ," Karin menyerngitkan dahinya dan berusaha agar tidak kalah dari kesombongan lawannya itu.

Lampu pesawat menyala

"Selamat datang di Amerika," suara dari mikropon. Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh mba-mba pegawai dari pesawat itu.

"Sampai juga akhirnya, Karin ayo bawa barangmu," Toushiro yang menyahut Karin yang tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya.

'Ukh...kepalaku pusing lagi,' Karin memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Dan mengambil barangnya dari tangan Toushiro.

Karin yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil menggendong tas terpleset di antara anak tangga. Bruk! Barang Karin jatuh, Toushiro yang berada di belakangnya segera menangkap Karin.

"Ah!" teriak Karin, sedangkan posisi Karin yang hampir jatuh tetapi di topang oleh Hitsugaya dengan satu tangannya.

Dengan pelan-pelan Toushiro meletakkan Karin kembali. Ketika Karin berjalan menuju keluar bandara dengan mata yang agak sayup, Toushiro mendapat keluh kesah Karin yang tanpa diucapkannya, Hitsugaya langsung menggendongnya.

"Sebentar lagi tiba di apartement,bersabarlah," bisiknya ke telinga Karin, yang ada dipikiran Toushiro ialah mencari tempat Karin untuk beristirahat.

Sesampainya di apartement Karin segera di baringkannya ketempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Huh,dasar anak yang tidak jujur," Toushiro sambil mengelengkan kepalanya

"Apanya?" Karin masih setengah dari kekuatan semulanya.

"Kamu itu kapan jujurnya sih?"

"A-aku gak ingin jadi beban..," air mata menetes dari matanya. Secepatnya Karin membalikkan badannya dari arah Toushiro akan tetapi terhambat. Ia memeluk Karin,membiarkan segala kekhawatirannya lenyap .

"Ka-kamu ini ngomong apa sih?, aku ini gak merasa bahwa kamu itu beban bagiku kok, jadi hilangkan segala pikiranmu itu," ia melihat Karin."Putri tidur kembali ke kastilnya, mimpi indah," Karin dari tadi telah memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang menggenggam baju Toushiro.

Jam menunjukkan waktu telah malam, Karin bangun dengan kepala yang sakit. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia mencari minyak yang diberi Toushiro tadi . Karena suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan melalui barang yang dilempar Karin ,Toushiro pun bangun .

"Kenapa Karin?" Toushiro bangun dari sofa.

"A-aku mencari minyak yang kamu berikan…," kata Karin yang seketika pingsan.

Toushiro membelalakkan matanya dan sadar dengan keadaan Karin sekarang memindahkannya ketempat tidur dan pergi mengambil benda segera mengoleskan ke badan Karin. Dibangunkannya untuk minum teh supaya ada isi perutnya.

"Hei ,Karin, ayo bangun," ditariknya Karin dari tidurnya.

"PERGI KAU OJI-SAN! CARI ORANG LAIN UNTUK DIBANGUNKAN," Karin yang masih menutup matanya itu mengeluarkan tendangan yang biasa dia berikan ke ayahnya. Tapi untungnya posisi tendangan yang dia berikan tidak mengenai Toushiro.

"Ayo,Minum teh," Karin yang sadar dari setengah tidurnya itu memerintahkan matanya untuk buka, tetapi rasa malu akan kejadian tadi melarangnya melakukan hal itu.

Sekali tegukan Karin langsung kembali tidur. Pagi pun datang.

"Hoamn.. Pagi yang indah," Karin bangkit dengan semangat '45. "Woah!" sentak Karin langsung lompat dari kasur itu melihat kepala Hitsugaya berada disampingnya.

"Mentang-mentang sudah segar kembali bisa membangunkanku. Tadi malam itu benar-benar melelahkan." keluh Toushiro. "Sudahlah, ayo sarapan,"

**Di ruang makan.**

"Selamat makan." kata Toushiro datar.

"Eh! Cepatnya,aku ambil makanan," Sesampainya di meja tata makanan 'Semua makanan di sini terlihat enak. Ku cicipi satu persatu aja,'

"Bruk!" Toushiro dikagetkan suara piring Karin yang berisi makanan yang berbeda.

"Ittadakimassu!mau?" tawar Karin.

"Makasih,oi! Kamu makan sebanyak itu?" Toushiro menampilkan wajah sarkastiknya.

"Iya!" Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum yang selesai makan segera minum teh ,sedangkan Toushiro makan dengan bijaksana. Sehingga cewek-cewek yang melihatnya menjadi tergila-gila dan memberanikan dirinya mendatangi meja Karin & Toushiro.

"So handsome!" kata seorang cewek bule.

"Gyaa… pretty boy, did you come here alone?" temen bule lainya histeris.

"Gak, aku datang sama cewek itu," jawab Toushiro dingin dan simpel.

Karin yang merasa terganggu, langsung mencari tempat lain.

"Mau ke mana Karin?" Toushiro menahan tangannya.

"Pindah meja,kalau kamu terganggu mending langsung aja ke apartement," kata Karin berbahasa Jepang.

"Ok," dengan sikap tak acuh ,Toushiro jalan ke apartementnya melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

Setelah puas makan, Karin berjalan-jalan di lorong apartement itu.

"Uwo! Ada ruang olah raganya!" mata Karin berbinar-binar.

'Sedang tidak ramai,' pikir Karin sehingga dia berolah raga tanpa terasa sangka dua jam telah berlalu.

"Nih, minum?" tawar seorang pria.

"Makasih,aku harus kembali ke ruanganku" jawab Karin tersenyum "Aku duluan,sampai jumpa!"

* * *

><p>Pria's POV<p>

"Ya," tumben seorang pria berwajah tampan itu tidak dapat menarik hati seorang wanita .

"Hibari, sudah cukup olahraganya." sahut wanita yang mempunyai hubungan darah denganya

"Huh.. aku masih mau olahraga" wajah pria itu berubah menjadi masam

"Tidak hari ini,kamu mesti siap-siap." wanita itu bersih keras

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

**Di apartement**

"Cklek!" suara pintu terbuka, dilihatnya diruangan itu tidak ada orang.

"Hah.. puas! Mandi ah,"kata Karin girang

"Hoi! Puas ngapain?" Karin melompat akibat sentakan Hitsugaya.

"Wuah! Ho..hoi! itu tadi ada ruang fitness mumpung lagi sepi aku huni saja dulu. Kamu mau ke sana?"

"Gak. Cepat mandi sana, setelah itu temani aku beli buku. Sekalian jika kamu ingin beli sekalian saja,"

"Lima menit siap jadi,hehehhehe…,"

**Di toko buku.**

"Oi,Toushiro! Kamu punya brosur sekolah kita gak?"

"Punya,"

"Pinjam dong," Toushiro menggapai kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan barang bukti.

"Nih," Toushiro kembali kedunia membaca bukunya.

"Wuih! Sekolah internasional! Kok kamu bisa yakin kita bakalan masuk sekolah ini?" Karin membelalakkan matanya.

"Teman dari ayahku mmintaku," ucap yang Toushiro tidak memandang lawan bicaranya masih asik dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

'Deg!,Keluarga.. bagaminana denganku? aku harus belajar!uwooo' pikir Karin yang seketika pucat.

"A-anu.. aku ke apartement duluan,ya?"

"Hm, tidak harus sepucat itu'kan," ucap Toushiro sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya Karin .

"Ooh, tidak bisa" Karin mengeluarkan nada seperti Sule lakukan di TV ,".Toushiro mengeluarkan senyumnya. "Jadi?" nada bingung tertulis dikalimat itu.

"Aku takut banget gak ada persiapan bergini," Toushiro tertawa melihat ekspresi Karin. "Oh, aku bantu deh,"

"Dasar orang aneh," Karin menggumam.

**Di kasir**

"Hei,Toushiro Bantu aku, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau ada materi yang sulit dipahami..." belum selesai Karin berbicara dia langsung memotongnya

"Astaga, itu'kan yang tadi, ia akan aku bantu,"

"Tahu dari mana kamu?"

"Terserah…" kata Toushiro sambil memalingkan muka'nya.

**Di jalan**

"Oi,Toushiro!"

"Hn?"

"Aku pindah kamar deh,"

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hahaha, becandamu gak lucu tahu,"

"Ia, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari tempatku,"

"Males ah, nanti malah jadi pengganggu,"

"Oi-oi, bukannya kamu yang sering nyuri snack dari kamarku?"

"Oh.. Kalo begitu aku ralat kalimatku,"

Karin dan Toushiro pun tiba di apartement mereka dan Karin segera merapikan Toushiro memesan apartement sebelah untuk ditempati.

"Karin, kamar sebelah ada penghuninya,jadi aku pesan kamar di sebelahnya lagi," kata Toushiro dengan wajah yang sangat disayangkan.

"Oh,Kalau begitu doaku dikabulkan,"

"Hahaha, bukannya aku yang malah selamat? snack yang ada dikamarku gak bakalan habis karena dimakan kamu,"

"Hahahahaha,bukan itu,tapi aku akan lebih mudah mengisengimu,"

"Hn? bagaimana mungkin..,"

"Tidakkah kamu sadar? bahwa ketika aku dan kamu tidak bersebrangan aku bisa saja menjadi tamu kamar sebelah dan berbuat semauku tanpa harus dituntut olehmu,karena kamar itu milik orang lain bukan aku, jadi ketika kamu menuduh aku, tidak ada buktinya." Karin mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Dan perbuatan apa yang kamu dapat lakukan?" mata Toushiro terlihat menantang.

"Umm, itu masih diluar perkiraanku,"

"Hahahhhhahaha,"

"Dasar otak sialan,"gumam Karin sambil keluar membawa barangnya.

"Aku dengar itu," Karin memanyunkan bibirnya dan jalan seperti layaknya orang yang kehabisan ide.' Lho? kok barangku gak ada' Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari Toushiro telah mencuri barang itu darinya.

"Ayo,cepetan jalannya,"

"Iya tuanku,"

**Di kamar 103/kamar Karin.**

"Wah,luas nih. Kapan-kapan aku nginap di sini ,ya?" Toushiro menaruh jarinya ke dagu miliknya.

"Haha!Gak ,"

"Dah, selamat malam, Karin-chan~~" Toushiro pergi dengan wajah seringai.

"Bruk!" pintunya ditutup kasar oleh Karin .

Muka Karin merah ,ia pun segera mencuci muka'nya dan mendapati wajahnya yang merah di cermin.

'Gawat.. Kalau begini terus suatu saat pasti akan ketahuan perasaan ini, huuh…lebih baik aku mandi dan segera tidur,' pikir Karin

"Piip~~piip~~pii~~p"

"Uwaah.. aku harus cepat sebelum terlambat! Aduh!" Kaki Karin kesandung alhasil kepalanya muncul benjolan.

Jam 06.30 karin sudah siap di depan pintunya Toushiro.

"Sebaiknya aku telepon dia." pikir Karin .

Ketika sambungan telepon itu terhubungi pintu Toushiro terbuka .

"Pagi," sapa Toushiro

"Ohayyo! Sekarang Kalau mau ke universitas harus berangkat pagi banget, hehehhehe.."

"Hn, ya," Toushiro melihat kearah celana Karin. "Shiro-chan, ?" Karin sengaja mengeja kalimatnya. "Kenapa kamu pakai celana yang sedikit robek?" Toushiro mengangkat alisnya.

"Celana seperti ini pastinya langka diantara anak cewek disana nanti," Karin memegang kedua pinggangnya dengan kepuasan.

"Astaga, kamu bangga kalau kamu pakai celana butut itu," Hitsugaya pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh-huh, coba tebak kenapa?" Karin tertawa geli.

"Biar kelihatan tomboi'kan," Toushiro menampakkan wajah sarkastiknya. "Selain itu?".

"Hmm... gak ada,Pria rambut putih itu menyakinkan."HA! itu karena aku yakin wanita disekolah kita gak akan ada yang mau memakai celana seperti ini," di pagi cerah menjadi redup ,sedikit."KUROSAKI! bagaimana bisa kamu bangga akan hal yang jadul itu," wanita berambut hitam itu ketawa dengan puasnya.

"Keren, hahay," Karin menyenggol lengannya. "Ayo semangat shiro-kun,"

"Oi! Apa-apa'an tuh,"

"Hahahhaa… geli ya?"

"Geezz .. tentu,"

"Ma'af deh, habisnya tadi malam memanggil namaku dengan sebutan chan,"

**Tiba di universtitas**

"Waaw cowok itu keren banget!cool!"

"Ih, siapa sih cewek itu benar-benar gak punya gaya seperti nya tomboy,"

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka, stay cool," bisik Toushiro ke Karin.

"Tenang saja,"

Seketika kehadiran mereka di ruangan kelas itu menjadi ramai. Toushiro yang berwajah tampan dan Karin yang tomboy menjadi tanda tanya apakah mereka punya hubungan special?

"Perkenalkan nama saya Karin kurosaki dari Jepang," Karin membungkukkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki. Kamu bisa duduk disebelah Kiba, Kiba tolong angkat tanganmu,"

"Oh, aku duluan Toushiro .Hehhehe.."

"Hai, namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro" sapa nya sambil senyum kecut.

"Waaaaa! Ganteng banget!"

"Sshh! Jangan berisik. Toushiro kamu bisa duduk disebelah Trate,dibelakang Kurosaki," Guru mempersilahkan.

"Pelajaran hari ini, akan membahas tentang keberadaan roh sekitar kita. Ada yang tau apa itu roh?,"

"Saya,bu!"

"Ya?," silahkan Kurosaki.

"Roh ialah arwah atau dunia kedua bagi diri kita ketika meninggal masih punya urusan dengan dunia nyata,"

"Bagus! Kurosaki,"

"Nah,selain dia ada lagi yang tau perinciannya?" Guru membuka kesempatan.

Toushiro angkat tangan dengan tampang tidak mau kalah.

"Ya?"

"Roh yang arwahnya sudah tenang dapat kembali ke komunitas mereka,"

"Fabulous!" Guru itu memberi senyuman.

"Ya karena hal yang akan ibu jelaskan sudah diterangkan oleh teman kalian, kamu semua boleh istirahat,"

"Yes! Beruntung banget Toushiro! Ehehhehhe…" Kurosaki membisiknya.

"Hn? karenamu pastinya,"

"Lain kali lakukan lagi,yuk'kan enak tuh,"

"Sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu banyak tingkah di hari pertama," Toushiro menyarankan.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana Kalau kita berlomba mendapat teman yang paling baik?"

"Ha? Kenapa mesti yang paling baik, kalau sudah punya?"

"Yah,supaya dapat menemani hari-hari kosong, bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku pastinya tidak mau kalah denganmu," Toushiro mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oke deh,"

"Tapi jika kamu ingin bepergian jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ya," Lidah Karin membentang keluar.

"Hai, suka olahraga gak?" Karin memulai pertandingannya untuk mendapatkan teman.

"Suka," Kiba datar tanpa memandang Karin.

"Kalau bola, suka?" Karin mencoba mencari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ya,"

"Hei! Berbaliklah ke arah orang yang sedang berbicara,"

"Huh.. merepotkan,"

"Oi! Toushiro. Sepertinya aku dapat teman yang satu tipe denganmu," Karin menyeringai melihat tingkah laku mereka yang sama.

"Hn," Toushiro menghiraukannya.

Ketika siswa-siswi lain keluar beristirahat keadaan kelas menjadi tenang hanya terdapat 3 orang, yaitu Karin, Kiba, dan Toushiro.

"Oi,Toushiro," Karin menempatkan dagunya kekedua tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana sih rasanya pacaran itu? Lebih nyaman bersama pacar atau sahabat?"

"Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu?"

"Karena lagi gak punya topik lain,"

"Semestinya lebih nyaman bersama pacar. Sebenarnya tergantung tipe orangnya seperti apa,"

"Oh, walau aku gak ngerti tapi makasih udah ngejelasin," Karin yang terjebak oleh pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tunggu! akan kujelaskan sampai kamu mengerti karena ini 'ehem' penting,"

"Aku siap mendengar,"

"Pacar adalah orang yang kau cintai Sedangkan sahabat adalah orang yang kau sayangi dan cintai sebagai sahabat,"

"Kau pacaran dengan Momo, artinya kamu cinta momo?" Karin mencoba untuk menyimpulkan.

"Mestinya ia,"

"Lalu, kok pacaran?" tanya si Kurosaki itu tiba-tiba.

"Karena gak enak sama keluarganya,"

"Kamu lebih nyaman bersama pacar atau sahabat Toushiro?"

"Sahabat,"

"Oh.."

"Sahabat bisa melebihi posisi pacar, loh,"

"Ah.. makasih banyak informasinya,". Toushiro yang mendengar itu langsung mendekatkan muka'nya ke Karin sambil berkata "no more for the thank you".

"Go..gomennasai,Toushiro" Karin kaget sambil membelakanginya.

"Karin! Sore ini main bola, yuk," ajak Toushiro.

"Oke! Aku cari teman dulu, ya,"

"Eit! Aku saja yang cari teman,bisa-bisa malah gak dapat teman,"

"Hahahhaha, mau ikut?," Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya keKiba.

Karin mengangkat buku yang menghalangi muka kiba.

"Yah.. tidur,"

"Gak tidur, jangan sembarangan mengangkat melihat wajah orang,"

"Uwooo! Maaf!" dengan sigap Karin membentuk gerakan aneh.

"Hahahaha… gerakan apa itu?"

"Huh, itu refleks tau!"

"Ma'af, ada apa?"

"Kamu mau ikut main bola?"

"Mau! Udah dapat anggotanya?" Kiba mendapatkan semangatnya.

"Baru dapat satu,"

"Kalau begitu pakai anggota dari timku saja,"

"Wah! Arigatou.. arigatou Kiba-kun," wajah Karin menyinari hatinya sendiri.

"Ha? Ngomong apa kamu?"

"Eh! Maksudku makasih banyak! hehhehhe.. maklum warga Jepang,"

"Hoi,Karin! Sepertinya aku tidak mesti mencari anggota'kan!" Toushiro menyelip diantara pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya,"

"Tunggu dulu! Karin,kamu ikut main?" Kiba menyakinkan.

"Iya," Karin menjulurkan lidahnya

"Gak apa-apa?"

"Iya!"

"Jangan remehin Karin" sahut Toushiro

"Tidak akan," Kiba menjawab mantap.

Kriiing~~ bel istirahat selesai.

"Eh? Sudah bel!" Karin segera menyadari.

"Kenapa, Karin?" tanya Kiba kebingungan.

"Nih,makan rotiku saja," sahut Toushiro.

"Ehehhehe… lapar, Kiba. Makas.. uph! Ittadakimasu Toushiro, hampir saja Karin keceplosan bilang makasih,"

Kring! Bel sekolah yang menandakan pulang.

"Wah! akhirnya selesai ,toushi…" Karin yang hendak menyapa kawannya itu terhalang oleh wanita-wanita penggemar.

"Hitsugaya,kamu tinggal di mana? Apakah antara kamu dengan Karin punya hubungan special? Nomor teleponmu berapa?" para cewek mengerubutinya ada juga yang dari jauh melambai-lambai tangannya, dan Toushiro pun mengejar Karin dan menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis-gadis itu.

"Ayo, main bola! Kalian siap?" tanya Kiba.

"Kita berdua siap! Ganbatte," jawab Karin.

"Apalagi tuh artinya?" tanya Kiba yang sembari tidak mengetahui Jepang.

"Semangat!"

**Di Lapangan.**

"Hai, Kiba!" teman-teman sepak bola Kiba melambainya dari jauh.

"Hai! Perkenalkan teman baruku. Ini Toushiro yang ini Karin, kita akan bertanding bersama mereka berdua hari ini," Kiba mencoba memperkenalkan mereka.

"Yah.. tidak bermain lembut'kan?" Salah satu teman Kiba berterus terang.

"Tidaklah" jawab Karin semangat. "Aku di regu mana?"

"Hitsugaya dengan Karin di regu hikari Kalau aku di regu Yami," Kiba membagi kelompok.

"Ya! Mulai," Wasit meniup peluitnya 'priiiiiit'

Hari mulai memanas dengan keadaan di lapangan sepak bola. Karin mengiringi bola, tetapi kedua pria dari grup yang berbeda mencoba untuk merebutnya.

"Karin! masukkan bolanya!" teriak Hitsugaya yang memperhitungkan waktunya.

"Ia!... Hiya!"

Wuuzz… bolanya masuk ke gawang.

"Hore! Kita unggul satu!" teriak Karin .

"Hebat!... Hebat banget, tendangan yang luar biasa!, ajarin kita dong!" teman-teman Kiba merasa kagum kepada wanita ini.

"Oke! Ayo,latihan! Tapi Kalau sempat,"

"Kaaariiinn!..kariiinn!"

'Siapa itu? Seperti suara Ichi-nii," batin Karin. Matanya ia gosokkan sekali lagi untuk benar, Karin ternganga hebat melihat kehadiran kakaknya itu.

"I-ichi-nii kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Karin-chan!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya

"Ah, bersama Rukia rupanya,"

"Oi! Kenapa gak ngasih tau aku Kalau kamu ke sini?" Ichigo terlihat khawatir.

"Sudah tapi hape Ichi-nii sibuk," Karin mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memperlihatkan panggilan tidak terjawab.

"Sms, Karin, sms'kan bisaaa! Kemarin aku pulang ke Jepang malah kamu menghilang, karena kebetulan Rukia di sini aku datang untuk menengok," Ichigo meminta keadilannya.

"Sshhtt… Jangan bikin heboh di hari pertamaku," Karin mendesis pelan.

"Ah, ma'af .Mana Toushiro?"

"Itu di samping kakak,"

"Toushiro! Tolong jaga Karin,"

"Hn? Strawberry tanpa disuruh akan kulakukan,"

"Sip! Kalau begitu, aku pulang daa~~," Ichigo lega telah melepaskan rasa rindunya kepada Karin.

"Nah, Karin-chan Kalau kamu butuh aku, hubungi Rukia-niisan aja," Rukia menawarkan dirinya.

"Iya~~, lain kali jangan bikin heboh,ya!" Karin menuju kalimatnya ke Ichigo.

"Oh,iya! Sebelum aku pulang, mau singgah ke tempat tinggalmu dong, Karin," Ichigo menarik Karin.

"Oh, tunggu di gerbang, ya! Aku pulang duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa Kiba, teman-teman, ayo, Toushiro!" ajak Kurosaki.

"Hn.. ya.."

"Karin, kamu tinggal bersama Toushiro?" Kedua Kurosaki memulai percakapan.

"Satu apartement beda kamar," Karin mencoba menenenangkan Kakaknya yang mulai memanas.

"Hoi! Karin, cepat!" Karin menghilangkan lamunan kosongnya.

"Iya!" Ichigo tersenyum melihat adiknya

"Oh, iya! Corsiva, aku lupa menjemputnya! aduh! aku duluan, ya teman-teman," Disisi lain, Kiba permisi dari teman-teman sepakbolanya untuk menjemput seseorang.

**Di apartement**

"Kamar 103 itu kamarku, silahkan minum apa?" Karin mempersilahkan tamunya.

"Gak usah deh, aku mau langsung pulang, aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan tempat tinggal mu, tenang saja oleh-oleh untuk Ayah dan Yuzu sudah kubeli, kok," Ichigo menolak dengan suara pelan.

"Oi, Ichi-nii, Kalau mau menjenguk telepon aku dulu, harus! dan baik-baik ya dengan Rukia-niisan" Karin ketawa puas.

"Iya-iya," Rukia memerah .

Bruk! karin membaringkan dirinya ke kasur, 'Capek tapi menyenangkan. Haaaaaaaaah…..' batin Karin merasa lega.

"Oi, Karin!" Toushiro datang ke ruangannya setalah menyadari Ichigo pergi.

"Iya? oh, iya! tolong ajarkan aku pelajaran yang tadi dong," Karin segera bangkit dari posisi uenaknya.

"Oh, sini bawa bukumu,"Karin menuju ketas sekolahnya.

"Yang ini, nih! Masih sering salah rumus," komentar Karin.

"Oh, kalau begitu pakai cara mudah menghapal," saran Hitsugaya.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Bikin gerakan bola aja,"

"Oh... aku ngerti! Lihat,ya," Kurosaki memulai gerakan yang dia memulai gerakan bolanya.

"Bagaimana kalau tanganmu melengkung seperti rumus," Karin melemaskan tangannya yang disentuh Hitsugaya agar membentuk seperti Toushiro maksud.

"A..e..i…iya!"Karin merasakan sesuatu diwajahnya 'Duh! Pasti muka'ku udah merah banget,'.

"Nah, kalau rumus yang lain disesuaikan aja. Tapi gak usah jinjit seperti itu, malah aneh," Toushiro memberi masukan sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Oh.. uwaa~~ awaaas aku mau jatuh!"

Bruk! Toushiro yang tadinya niat menghindari malah tertimpa, nasib yang malang, tetapi keberuntungan mendatanginya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Karin dengan jelas serta merasakan hembusan insan itu mulai menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Muka mereka berdua berwarna merah! Gaya gravitasi tidak dapat dikalahkan dengan tangan Karin, tanpa sengaja ketekuk .

"Ma'af bukan sengaja uph!," lengan Karin terasa berat. Tetapi, yang terjadi ialah sesuatu yang tidak disangka tetapi mungkin diinginkan.'Cium! Tidak mungkin! Sahabat tidak mungkin menjadi cinta. Tapi aku merasa nyaman dan merasakan kasih sayang yang begitu hangat," pikir Karin.

Ketika Karin menyadarinya, ia langsung bangkit dan menunduk minta ma'af meyakinkan bahwa tadi itu bukan rekayasa, bukan atas keinginannya.

"Kruyuukk~~!" suara perut Karin bernyanyi dengan merdunya.

"Ahahhahahhaahahha… ayo,cari makan," suasana berubah Toushiro tertawa hebat.

"Iya!" mereka menyadari bahwa rasa malu itu hilang begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku,"

Ketika Karin hendak mengunci pintu kamarnya, Karin kaget mendapati Kiba di pintu seberang.

"Karin! Kamu tinggal di sini?" Kiba menapak punggung Kurosaki.

"Iya, hehhehe.. kamu juga,ya?"

"Gak, aku hanya menjenguk saudara ku di sini, eh, mana Toushiro?"

"Itu!di kamar 101."

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau beli makanan."

"Oh."

"Kiba! Kamu ngobrol dengan siapa?" tegur seorang Pria dari dalam kamar,"

"Ah, Hibari, Kenalkan ini teman sebangkuku yang tadi kuceritakan." Kiba memberi Kiba jalan.

"Oh.. hai, salam kenal namaku Hibari ! Kamu.. pernah ketemu diruang fitness'kan!"

"Ah ,iya! Hai, ketemu lagi, namaku Karin! Karin kurosaki."

"Senang bisa ketemu lagi, aku banyak dengar cerita dari Kiba tentang kamu, kapan-kapan ke ruang fitness yuk?"

"Ah.. bisa .. kita ngobrolnya dilanjutin besok aja, maaf aku ada janji yang mesti ditepati. Sampai jumpa Hibari-kun, Kiba-kun."

Tok-tok-tok. "Oi! Toushiro, jadi pergi'kan!" suara dalam Karin menyentuh pintu Toushiro.

"Ya, masuk aja gak dikunci." dari dalam Toushiro kelihatan sibuk

"Oke, jangan lama-lama nanti keburu habis."

"Iya-iya."

"Eh,tadi aku ketemu Kiba loh!"

"Oh, dimana?"

"Di depan pintu kamar dia punya saudara yang tinggal di ruangan sebelah."

"Dari kelas mana?"

"Nah, itu dia! Lupa nanya, ehehehehe..."

"Ayo!" Hitsugaya menggandeng tangan Karin.

"Yosh!"

**Di tengah jalan**

"Anu, Karin! Maaf, ya."

"Apa'an?"

"Aku gak bermaksud.." Karin segera menyadari maksud dari Toushiro.

"Ahh itu, tidak usah dipermasalahkan, lagipula itu tidak sengaja'kan?"

"Memangnya kalau sengaja kenapa?"

"Yah, yang jelas orang itu punya maksud lain," Karin menyimpulkannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Toushiro

"Mungkin orang tersebut ingin menyampaikan rasa suka'nya melalui sebuah adegan." Karin mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh, ternyata Karin yang statusnya belum pacaran ini sudah dewasa, hahahhhahaha…"

"Huh, capek deh."

"Ma'af… ayo, makan di kedai itu."

**Di dalam Kedai.**

"Hoi, Karin."

"Hn, apa Hitsugaya?"

"Kalau ternyata orang itu tidak sengaja melakukannya tetapi dia sekaligus memberikan rasa sayangnya melalui hal yang tidak terduga, menurutmu bagaimana?" Toushiro mencoba mengetes Kurosaki.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa dia salah?" senyum menyeringai tampak diwajah Toushiro.

"Menurutku sih tidak, asal dia jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri."

"Kalau gitu aku mau jujur deh."

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi itu tidak sengaja tetapi karena kejadian sekalian saja ku luapkan rasa sayangku denganmu."

"e…e! ehm. Lalu?"

"Tolong cegat aku agar tidak minum sake."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mulai merasa mabuk, lebih baik kamu hati-hati."

"E! Kalau begitu ayo, pulang."

"Benar juga. Sebelum .."

Splash! Air tumpah membasahi wajah dalam dunia mabuknya melakukan itu.

"Aakh! Kamu kenapa,sih?"

Bruk! Toushiro pingsan di depan meja makan.

"Adooh! Kalau begini jadinya gak mungkin aku ninggalin dia. Ukh. Berat."

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ,Karin mengendong Toushiro. Ada gunanya juga Karin berlatih sepak bola, fisik tubuhnya kuat. Tetapi, tetap saja tenaga wanita tidak sekuat laki-laki. Karin kecapekan dan terjatuh di tengah jalan.

"Hah…hah…hah.. sedikit lagi sampai, meyakinkan dirinya dan berusaha bangkit dari keletihannya. Dan.. tanpa disangka Hitsugaya itu mengigau sesuatu yang aneh."

"Hutin aju ghyanb jkdamur."

"Lho,kamu sudah bangun kah?" Karin menunggu jawaban Toushiro ternyata masih tertidur.

"Aduh,ngigau…. Aku menjadi penasaran, kamu itu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Yah,Kalau pun se… huuamm…" Karin merasa matanya ngantuk berat.'Ukh, gak kuat lagi, ingin tidur.'

Karin dan Toushiro yang berada di jalan menuju pulang pun lama setelahnya air hujan mulai membasahi mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Hal itu membuat Hitsugaya terbangun dan mendapati gadis itu tertidur. Dengan cepat, ia menggendong Karin hingga ke apartement walau dengan badan yang basah. Ia membawa Karin ke ruangannya dengan segera mengganti bajunya tanpa permisi .

"Huaamm!" Karin memandangi sekitarnya dengan pikiran yang kosong. Didapatinya air putih, dan segera meneguknya. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai terbuka, "Kenapa ada dia di sini?, aku tadi malam ngapain, ya? Lagipula aku ngapain tidur di sini?" Pertanyaan mulai memenuhi Karin.

"Ukh, kepalaku sakit," kata Toushiro yang ikut terbangun.

"Uwaaaaa! Kenapa ada kamu di atas ranjang?"

"Apa'an sih, pagi-pagi sudah berisik?" Karin yang kaget karena Toushiro tidur satu ranjang dengannya mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam dengannya, yang ia tahu hanya sampai tertidur di jalan.

"Tadi malam terima kasih Karin telah membantu aku."

"Ah, i-iya." wajah Karin berwarna merah muda.

"Oh, iya. Kemarin karena kehujanan aku tanpa permisi mengganti bajumu. Karena Kalau gak di ganti kamu bakal sakit."

"Ka…kamu pasti becanda'kan!." kata Karin yang mulai menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tidak, sama sekali gak becanda, lagipula kamu kenapa menangis?" Ucap Toushiro yang dengan cepat memeluk Karin. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kamu resmi jadi milikku." Karin hanya bisa menganga kaget mendengarnya.

"Geezz.. biarkan aku menjelaskan sekali lagi denganmu." ucap Toushiro menenangkan.

"Aku.. takut" jawab Karin.

"Sebenarnya yang mengganti.."

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Karin..biarkan aku mengatakannya."

"Jangan mendekatiku menjauh!" Karin sambil menjauh darinya.

"Karin!" kata Toushiro sambil menangkap tangannya.

"Gyaa! Lepaskan..lepas." kata Karin sambil terisak-isak. Hitsugaya yang mendengar itu merasa menyesal dan mulai menjauhi Karin.

"Karin, kumohon dengarka..." lagi-lagi ucapan Toushiro terpotong.

"Beraninya kamu! Jangan pernah lagi menemuiku!" Karin lari bersama pikiran negatifnya, segera mengunci kamar begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Zesh! Wanita sulit di beritahu." desah Toushiro.

Keesokan harinya

Kriiing! Alarm Karin berdering.

"Huaaamm… ngantuk. Apa sebaiknya aku gak masuk saja, ya?" Karin melirik kebaju sekolahnya.

"Jangan, nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku di sana?"

"Aduh, biar deh Toushiro aku'kan ngantuk berat. Eh? Tunggu dulu, Toushiro! Kok bisa kamu ada di sini?" Karin menyakinkan.

"Pakai kunci cadangan."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku menduplikat kunci kamarmu."

"Lupakan soal itu! Bagaimana bisa kamu yang bersalah datang ke kamarku?"

"Hn? Memangnya aku ada salah apa?" jawab Toushiro santai.

"Itu karena kamu mengganti bajuku tanpa seizinku dan itu artinya kamu melihat tubuhku!" cat merah jambu terlukis diwajah Karin.

"Bukan aku yang mengganti bajumu."

"Jadi siapa kalau bukan kamu?"

"Pelayan wanita."

"Ah.. begitu maaf ya tingkahku kemarin." Karin bangkit dan mendekat ke Toushiro menyakinkan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak segampang itu."

"Jadi apa yang mesti aku lakukan?"

"Karena kamu melakukan hal itu dengan egoinimismu jadi aku juga akan melakukan sesutu terhadapmu."

"Ya..ya..." Karin mengacuhkan.

"Aku gak bakal melakukannya sekarang,lho."

"Maksudmu gak jadi?"

"Bukan, tapi nanti tunggu saja. Lebih baik kamu mengganti bajumu karena kita hampir telat."

"Ya, bos." Karin dengan malasnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**Di universitas **

"Cepat, Karin!" Hitsugaya mendelik kebelakang untuk menyemangati Karin.

"Hah, Kurang cepat, ya!"

"Terserah deh, daripada telat."

"Gezz, ribet."

**Di ruang kelas IPA.**

"Hari ini akan melakukan bedah kodok. Kalau begitu bikin kelompok." Guru yang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya memberi amanat kepara muridnya.

"Karin, sama aku, yuk!" pinta Kiba.

"Oh, silahkan. Shiro-chan. Bareng aku yuk!" dengan wajah dengan-siapa-kamu-akan-berkelompok?

"Huh, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Hahahhhha…"

"Aku boleh sekelompok denganmu?" tanya Asahina.

"Silahkan!." sambut Karin sambil menarik tangannya.

"Makasih." kata Asahina tersenyum palsu sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Pertama, setiap kelompok mengambil 1 pisau dan 1 kodok. Setelah itu mulai membedah tidak lupa dengan mencatat apa saja organnya." Sang Ketua memberi petunjuk.

"Aku saja yang membedahnya, ya?" pinta Karin.

"Nih, pisaunya." Kiba mengiyakan.

Karin mulai membedahnya lalu Toushiro mendekatinya, melihat hal itu Asahina merasa iri dan sengaja menyenggol tangannya Karin.

"Ah.." rintih Karin kesakitan karena jarinya tergores dalam itu, Toushiro dengan cepat menghisap darah Karin, melihat hal itu Asahina jadi sangat iri. Kiba yang berada di sana segera menjauhkan benda-benda tajam.

"Hentikan, Toushiro. Biar aku sendiri saja yg menghisapnya." Karin masih setengah bernafas.

"Biar aku tunjukkan tempatnya." kata Kiba

"Tidak, tidak luka goresan saja lagipula darahnya sudah baik kita lanjutkan pelajarannya saja." Karin menggelek kepalanya.

"Nih, pakai plester" pelajaran pun dilanjutkan dengan seiring waktu jam pelajaran juga berganti.

Kriiing! bel istirahat

"Hhh.." desah Karin yang merasa tidak nyaman dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Kring!

"Karin, bel masuk telah berdering. Ayo,bangun!" Kiba mengangkat wajah Karin. "Karin?" ternyata Karin pingsan dan wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Karin pingsan? Harus cepat-cepat aku yang menggendongnya." Hitsugaya menutup bukunya.

"Eh, Karin dibawa ke UKS, akan kutunjukkan jalannya."

"Hitsugaya!" Asahina menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong Bantu aku,"

"Jangan sekarang, aku terburu-buru."

"Ka...kamu suka Karin,ya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu." langkah Toushiro terhenti.

"Benarkan?"

"Urusai!"

"Eh? Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Eto.. maksudku diam! Itu urusanku." Hitsugaya yang meninggalkan jejaknya dari Asahina.

"Ah.. aku semakin penasaran dengan dia," Asahina menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"No..nona, maukah anda datang ke loteng sekolah sesudah jam pelajaran?" seorang cowok yang terlihat begitu malu.

"Tidak, aku sibuk!" Asahina membentak.

**Ruang kesehatan**

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung :) aku akan menaruh sesuatu yang romantis XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf lama update dan sedikit kalimatnya,stuck in the street sih =3=

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Perjalanan yang panjang © Yowarul :)

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Yosh, semangat yok. Pulang sekolah kita main sepak bola! "Karin mengumumkan hal yang begitu hebat baginya. "Yang setuju bilang aye!"

Tidak ada yang mengatakan aye, mereka malah menunjukkan wajah memelasnya "Maaf, Karin tapi sore ini aku dan tim sepak bolaku harus mengikuti ulangan susulan, karena minggu lalu aku bertanding," Kiba mewakilkan alasan temannya.

"Oh,wow pertandingan wow hebat," raut wajah karin kusut dan sengaja mengatakannya dengan suara tidak tertarik. Dengan maksud mengejek tentunya.

"Oi,Toushiro aku bosan. Ada yang bisa kamu lakukan?" Karin memukul pundak Hitsugaya.

"Hm.. Ya, aku jadi ingat pertama kali kau memukulku dan,"

"Ya-ya, dan kau bertanya untuk apa aku lakukan itu?" Karin berwajah tak bersalah.

"Hn, dan aku masih ingat apa jawabanmu. Hanya karena senang melakukannya'kan?" raut Toushiro menyemburkan sarkastik."Hahahahaha, aku masih ingat raut wajahmu yang bingung itu,"

"Hn, Kau tau apa lanjutannya?"

"Gezz..mna kuingat"

" Hahaha. Aku menciummu."

" Apa! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu!"

"Hahaha,Pertanyaanmu sama sperti dulu," Toushiro mendekati karin .Suasana semakin mencekam, karin bergetar hebat.

"Itu karena aku hanya ingin melakukannya, sama seperti jawabanmu'kan?"Toushiro berbisik ditelinganya. Setelah mengucapkannya, ia kembali keposisi semulanya.  
>Setelah ketawa hebat keluar dari pita suara Toushiro, ia baru menyadari setelah melihat wajah karin yang sangat merah bahkan sampai ketelinganya.<br>Segera toushiro menarik tangan karin dan menutup mata karin dengan kedua tangannya dengan posisi karin didepan toushiro. Jam tetap berdetak dan para makhluk bersayap meneruskan perjuangannya mengelilingi dunia."Maafkan aku atas kejadian. Itu,merasa lebih baik?. Hahahaha, aku penasaran melihat wajahmu yang melepaskan genggamannya dan mewajahi karin.  
>"Bodoh, kau kira aku bakalan nangis?"<br>" Aku penasaran,tapi aku sangat membenci itu," Kurosaki menelusuri apartemen, meninggalkannya.

"Eh, lihat! Ada festival! Ke sana yuk! Festival Indonesia, kau tahu apa Indonesia?" Karin membanting pintu ruangan Toushiro sambil menayangkan sebuah brosur. Membuat Hitsugaya ingin mengadakan ajang adu panco.

"Gezz, makanya jangan bola saja yang kamu pelajari,"Toushiro mengetok pelan kepala Karin.

"Hehehe, jadi apa itu?"

"Itu negara yang sangat subur, dulunya. Lagipula di sanalah kakek-kakek yang memberiku minyak itu bersemayam," Karin mengangguk'kan kepalanya.

"EH! Festival Indonesia!"

"He-eh!"

"Aku pergi ke festival itu. Kalau mau ikut, aku beri waktu 5 detik," suara Toushiro merendah.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana acara itu?" tatapan mematikan Karin menggelar suasana mencekam.

"Memangnya kau tahu?"Karin mengangguk dengan wajah sarkastiknya, mengangkat selebaran yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Berikan padaku,"

"Heh, Toushiro Hitsugaya sepenting itukah acara itu bagimu?"

"Ikut atau tinggal?"

"IKUT!" Karin dan Toushiro pun berjalan ke tempat yang mereka tuju, "AH! Ada monster!" Teriak anak kecil yang berada di sana. Kurosaki yang mendengar itu segera melepas posisinya dan menuju ke tempat yang leluasa untuk melihat pertunjukkan tarian Indonesia.

"Wih! Keren, aku mau pegang." Karin meraih topeng salah satu penari. Mata Karin sangat berbinar-binar.  
>'Setelah pertunjukan selesai aku mau bertemu mereka' Karin tersenyum. Selesai melihat pertunjukan bernama wayang golek yang sebagai penutup acara, Karin menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan pakaian khas Indonesia.<br>"Hm, sedap sekali wanginya," Karin membuka makanan yang ia beli." Ini tadi namanya apa ya?" Karin mengambil sebuah lidi yang berisi tusukan daging, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, seseorang memakan daging itu, dari jarak dekat yang berada ditangannya Karin.

"Itu sate padang, kamu pintar membeli masakan. Suka makan,ya?"  
>"Mm, hm! Tapi jangan makan punyaku,no no no!" Karin menggelengkan jari telunjuknya."Eh? Hibari! U-um hai, kalau kamu mau, kenapa tidak beli?"<p>

"Hm, ya tapi kamu yang menunjukkan di mana tempat belinya,ok?" Si Kurosaki mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sementara itu, Toushiro kebingungan mencari Karin. Shiro-chan mencium wangi masakan Indonesia, ia jadi mengingat masakan kakek-kakek yang memberinya minyak itu. "Mungkin aku bisa mampir sebentar,"

Toushiro memampirkan dirinya ke tempat masakan Padang."Hai,"

"Pergilah, aku benci dengan wanita seperti dirimu,"

"To.. SHIRO!"jemari Karin menyubit pipinya."Heh! Kalau aku ada salah bilang! Jangan menegurku seperti itu!"Hibari menjauhkan Karin dari pria itu."Karin, dilihat orang tuh,"

'UWO! TUHAN! AMPUNI AKU!'sekejap Karin menundukkan kepalanya, Hibari merasakan perubahan tubuh Karin yang menjadi dingin."Ka-karin, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Hibari, turunkan aku,"Kurosaki-chan segera lari meninggalkan mereka.

"Karin!"

"Aku ikut,"

"JANGAN!"

"Ma-maaf aku tidak tau kalau tadi itu kamu,"

"Terserah, jangan ganggu aku,"Toshiro! Jangan ganggu dia!"Hibari menghadangnya.

"Apa urusanmu"

"Ha! Kamu tega membiarkan dia menahan itu semua?"

"A-aku ƍäª pernah bermaksud seperti itu, aku tidak sengaja meneriakinya,"

"Eh? Apa sih? Kamu ngomongin yang mana?"Hibari menyangga pertengkaran mereka."L-O-L,"

"Huh?"

"Uh, maaf sepertinya kita salah omongan,"tatapan mematikan Toushiro menyambarnya."Bisakah kamu melihat pintu apa ini?"Raut wajah yang mengkerut hilang dari wajah Shiro-chan."E.."

"Ahh.. Leeegaaa,Hibari-san ayo beli sate padang,"

"Hoho! Lancar bu?,"

"Lancar dong, eh tau enggak tadi rasanya ada yang mengejarku loh, hahahahha,"mereka meninggalkan Hitsugaya. 'Sepertinya Karin lupa dengan keberadaanku aku ikuti saja,'

"hm, enakkan Hibari?" mereka beruntung mendapat bangku di antara keramaian. "Tentu saja, kan pilihanmu," Hibari tersenyum layaknya pangeran yang dikomik-komik."weh, wajahmu keram ya? senyam senyum kayak gitu,"

"A-E..i-itu.." Karin menyerngitkan alisnya."Itu apa?" Karin melihat kesekelilingnya dan "Ah! bilang toh kalau kamu mau pake kecap, nih. Gak usah sungkan-sungkan sama aku kalau minta mengambilkan barang yang ada disebelahku," kalah telak bagi Hibari.

""Baiklah, sekarang giliranku makan, mari ma.." seseorang memakannya yang tusukannya itu berada didepan mulut Karin. "Hmm, enak,"

Karin ternganga melihat tusukan pertamanya bukan untuknya lagi. "Hei, Shiro-chan hari ini tuntuk kedua kalinya tusukan sate yang aku beli itu bukan untukku, hmp."

"Ck, apa sih urusanmu sudah 2 kali nih aku dimarahin,HUH?" tatapan tajam yang maut akhirnya keluar dari sarangnya. "Ha-ha, sini biar aku tambah!"

"HE? sepertinya ada yang gak ingin kebagian cemilan tengah malam nanti, HA!HA!" Karin terdiam mendengarnya. Hibari melihat kearah jamnya, "Karin, kamu kalau masih ingin lihat-lihat lebih baik cepat, karena sebentar lagi akan ditutup,"

"AH! aku lupa! temenin aku yok!" Karin spontan meninggalkan satenya dan berlari menuju niatnya tadi.

Karin dan Hibari bersama Toushiro masuk ke ruangan tempat barang-barang unik yang Karin ingin lihat dan pegang. Tanpa mereka ketahui pintu yang terbuka tadi tertutup dan terkunci. Mereka yang asyik bertengkar agar mendapat perhatian karin, sedangkan bagasi itu berangkat ke Indonesia. Setengah jam berlalu Karin ketiduran karena capek melerai mereka yang pada akhirnya bertarung. Disusul oleh anak lemah itu, toushiro membelai lembut rambut karin dan tidur disebelahnya, digandeng dengan menggulingkan badan anak itu menjauh dari karin"mengganggu saja"  
>Ketika mereka berada ditengah tidur, seorang petugas membangunkan mereka menggunakan bahasa indonesia, karin yg gk ngerti. Segera membangunkan toushiro dan anak tadi. Toushiro dan bersandar dibahu karin. "Lima menit lagi,"<br>Plak! Suara pukulan yang diterima toushiro dari anak itu .

"Siapa sangka ternyata toushiro itu berbahaya, lebih baik kamu bersamaku," menaruh tangannya ke pinggang.

"TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" Karin membentaknya yang membuatnya berdiri tegap "si-siap Ichigo," mereka yang melihat tingkah lucu toushiro segera tertawa cekikikan

"Ehem!"Bapa-bapak yang membangunkan mereka itu menyelipkan jenaka mereka.

Tiba di Indonesia, mereka keluar dari tempat itu dan mencari makan.

"Toushiro, aku lapar banget, ingin makan yang namanya nasi padang,kalau gk salah," karin menendang batu disekitarnya.

"Lebih baik ke tempat kakek-kakek yang ngasih aku minyak,"

"Oh,"

Tiba di toko bunga, hitsugaya bertanya-tanya alamat yang ia tuju. Tiba-tiba saudara kiba, merasa sesak nafas

"Eh, kamu kenapa?" Karin yang sembari tadi melihat-lihat bunga, segera menapak punggung dia.'Wah, dia asma!' Bola mata pria itu tidak terlihat dan tangannya putih dingin."Hitsugaya! ... Asma," mata Toushiro teralihkan kesumber suara.

* * *

><p>Maaf lama update dan sedikit kalimatnya,stuck in the street sih =3=<p>

Spesial terima kasih #ceile..

Yoshimaru Yuki: makasih sangat sarannya, tenang saja saya suka yang pedas-pedas kok *hehe* minta maaf atas kesalahan chapter 1 #lgi pula km sendiri kok yg msukin :p *death glare* #digebukin warga sekampung

Kyo Vinzenz : terima kasih banyak atas sarannya n review, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas chapter 1nya

Yachiru Kuroi : wah, sarannya saya 'save' makasih atas reviewnya n minta maaf atas chapter 1nya, haha ceritaku aakn aku pikirkan 2 kali supaya kamu gak bakal nebak ceritanya


End file.
